My Odango
by Michiruka
Summary: If you don't think Chibi-Usa and Hotaru make a cute couple or you can't stand yuri fics... DO NOT READ! Otherwise... Read and Review it... please...


My Odango  
Story - (LOOK AT THE TITLE!)  
Part - 1/1  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
Author - Michiruka  
  
  
  
Authors Notes - Hey look, I'm new... I don't write that much but I figured   
I'd try it out... If you people like it... review my story... okay?   
And yes, I realize my disclaimer is kinda long but... who cares?...   
Certinally not me! Oh and if you hate the idea of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa   
being together or yuri fics offend you...LEAVE NOW!  
AND MEMBER PEOPLE... I BURN EASILY! =O)  
~Michiruka  
A/N's 2 - "..." = talking  
... = think  
* * * * = view change  
~**~ = day change  
~~~~~~ = year change  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon... Naoko ... Er...   
When I remember her last name I'll let ya know it...   
But as I was saying... Naoko and those stupid dubbing peoples own it...   
Sue me if you want... but I am pretty sure all you'll get is my teddy bear  
and pink hair dye... maybe a chip or two... Whatever is left in my bag   
anyways... -_-; If you don't get what I am saying... Let me put it in  
simpler terms... I'M BROKE! SUE THE RICH ONES! (I wanna own Haruka and   
Michiru tho...)  
  
Anyways... Here's the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stared at her lovingly from her doorstep as she walked away   
from her house.  
"My Odango..." she whispered to herself.  
She was her first friend and she had grown to love her as   
more than that. Of course she didn't tell 'her odango' this, but she   
wanted to. She walked back inside and went up to her room. She wanted   
to be left alone to think, or daydream, about everything. (A/N - Confuzzling   
ain't it?)  
  
**********  
  
"Usagi! I'm home!" Chibi-Usa shouted.  
She threw her things in the closet, took off her shoes and   
put on a pair of slippers. She got no response. Good, I'm home alone.   
she thought. She needed some time to think. She had new feelings and she   
wanted to sort them out. She went to her room and laid down on her bed.   
About an hour later, she had fallen asleep, deep in thought.  
  
**********  
  
"Hotaru! Come down for dinner!" Haruka yelled.  
"Alright Haruka-papa." she answered.  
Throughout the whole dinner, Hotaru barely spoke a word.  
She was to deep in thought. My odango. How I wish you felt the   
same way about me as I do you. she sighed unhappily. Michiru noticed   
this and the fact that she barely touched her food.  
"What's wrong? Guy troubles?" Michiru asked.  
"Maybe girl troubles?" Haruka added.  
Hotaru blushed a dark shade of red.  
"Haruka-papa!" she whined.  
Haruka just laughed. Michiru shot her a glare and she   
immedently shut uo. Hotaru and Setsuna chuckled at the site.  
"You know, you can tell us anything Hotaru." Setsuna said   
after a while.  
"It's nothing. Really. My I be excused?" she asked polietly.  
"Of course." Michiru answered.  
"Thankyou."  
And with that she went back to her room to write in her journal.  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had been talking all day while walking   
through the park. Not that either of them minded, it was the fact that  
the other didn't know that hurt.  
"So, what to talk about now?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"I don't know." Hotaru responded.  
How's 'Do you love me?' for a topic? the both thought.  
"Do you like anyone?" Chibi-Usa blurted out.  
"H-Hai" she answered back quietly.  
"Really?! How kawaii! Who is it?!" Chibi-Usa asked, all to eagerly.  
"Someone." Hotaru responded.  
"Do I know them?"  
"You could say that."  
"Is it me?'  
Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked over at Chibi-Usa.  
"N-Nani?" she choked out.  
"Is... it... me?" Chibi-Usa repeated slowly.  
"I-Iie! I've got to go." Hotaru said, and with that she took off   
toward her house. (A/N - Iie means 'No' ... right?)  
Ugh! I'm such a baka! Chibi-Usa thought. She decided to go   
apologize to her friend. But she took her time getting there. She wanted   
to let Hotaru calm down first.  
  
***********  
  
Hotaru managed to get home in 15 minutes. When she walked, or more   
like 'fell', through the front door, Haruka looked up from her paper. She   
glanced at her strangely.  
"Where dogs chasing you or something?" she asked.  
"No. Haruka-papa? How did you tell Michiru-mama you liked her?"  
Haruka looked a little surprised but told her anyway. When she was   
down, she looked as if she was in heaven. She snapped out of it when she  
noticed Hotaru started to go upstairs.  
"Why did you want to know Hotaru?" she asked.   
"I was just curoius. If Chibi-Usa comes, tell her I'm in my room   
and that she should just come up. Alright?"  
"No problem, kiddo!"  
  
***********  
  
Chibi-Usa hesistated but eventually opened Hotaru's door and   
walked in.  
"Hotaru?"  
Hotaru looked up from her journal and smiled warmly.  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it like it came out."   
Chibi-Usa had said after a good 5 minutes. She looked at the ground.  
"It's alright. Sit down. I need to talk to you." Hotaru said, gently.  
Chibi-Usa sat down on her bed, not looking up at Hotaru.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I lied earlier. I do like you but I was afriad if I told you, you'd  
hate me."  
Chibi-Usa looked up, confusedly.  
"You... do?" she asked.  
Hotaru nodded, noticing her pink-haired friend (A/N - SPORE! Erm..  
Uh... -_-; Sorry) was blushing ever so slightly as she looked back at the   
ground. Hotaru lifted Chibi-Usa's chin up with her fore finger and kissed her  
lightly, yet passionately, on the lips with her eyes closed. Chibi-Usa's   
eyes widened in surprise but after the shock went down, she leaned into the  
kiss, making it deeper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was now five years later. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were walking   
hand-in-hand through the park. They were as happy as Mamoru and Usagi,   
or more better, Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru leaned over and whispered,   
"Ashitaru (A/N - Is that right?) my odango."  
"Ashitaru, Taru-chan"  
They held each other, looking into each others eyes.   
They loved each other and it showed. Hotaru leaned down and kissed her   
pink-haired lover. They never wanted this moment to end, and it seemed   
like it was forever to them.  
  
  
Fin. 3/13  
  
Ending Notes - Well, that was... short. Like? Hate? Want to tell me it   
sucked? Then review... please! =O) 


End file.
